The Guardians Meet The Tickle Princes
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha not only meet Jack's fellow guardians, but also introduces them to the Tickle Monsters!


**A fan named kaykaydj0825 requested this story. This was done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were having a snowball fight in the middle of September. It was thanks to their friend Jack Frost, a friend they met on Christmas Eve. It's been a while since they saw Jack, so they were happy that he came to visit! They were also proud because they just built an igloo!

"This is the best day ever!" Sasha chirped.

"Yeah, I can feel Jack Frost nipping at my nose," Rachel joked. At that moment, a snowball hit the back of her head. "Hey!" She giggled.

Jack Frost chuckled as he conjured another snowball.

"Thanks for the winter wonderland, Jack!" Sasha said. "This is awesome!"

"Well, it's the least I could do for the only young adults who believe in me" Jack smirked. "But since you believe in me, do you believe in the others?"

"Others?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes, like North, aka Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman or the Tooth Fairy?" Jack asked.

"Well, I do!" Rachel smiled. "I tell the children about them!"

"Me too!" Sasha added.

"Well, how would you like to meet them in person?" Jack grinned.

Both girls smiled and nodded happily. Within seconds, Jack teleported all of them to where the guardians were.

The girls were in such shock seeing the guardians. They were nothing at all like they've in movies or holiday decorations.

Even though the guardians were beyond surprised, they were happy to see grown children that still believed in them! Especially after a horrible fight with Pitch.

"Well, it's always wonderful to meet believers!" North smiled. "Jack told us all about the famous Jocklin sisters!

"We're famous?" Rachel said, staring at the tall, powerful looking man.

"Of course! You girls are known for you taking care of so many children!" Toothiana said. Sasha gasped seeing this humming bird-like woman. When the tooth fairy saw Sasha's perfect teeth, her eyes lit up and rushed right in front of Sasha.

"OH MY! Your teeth are GORGEOUS!" Toothiana breathed, sticking her fingers in Sasha's mouth. "You've been flossing! Not a hint of gingivitis!"

"Can you let go pwease?" a disturbed Sasha said through her suspended lips.

"Easy, Tooth." Jack said.

Toothiana freed Sasha's mouth. The girl rubbed her lips when she felt a tap.

"Ello, mate," Bunnymund smirked.

Sandy, the Sandman, waved and gave them a friendly handshake. The girls happily greeted every guardian, completely in awe of the beauty of North's workshop around them.

"This place is amazing!" Rachel said.

"I love it here!" Sasha smiled, now looking around and accidentally turning and bumping into Bunnymund. He arched an eyebrow and made her squeak in return! She was a bit afraid of the large rabbit!

"Hey, hey…don't be afraid mate. C'mere," he chuckled, now walking closer to her. Sasha fell down on her backside Bunnymund hopped over to her quickly and pinned her down. Before she could say anything, she was suddenly being tickled by his large furry hands.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Ticklish, little mate?" he winked, now gently wiggling his fingers in her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEY!" Sasha laughed.

"Ticklish, huh?" Jack chuckled, now looking at Rachel in a curious manner.

"Yeah, Sasha is super ticklish!" Rachel giggled.

"And what about you?" Jack asked, now deviously placing down his staff.

"Oh no ya don't! Don't tickle me or…or…"

"Or what?" Jack said evilly, now wiggling his fingers at her.

"Or I'll call my friends from the Tickle Realm! I'll call Prince Jocu and his tickle monster brothers!"

At that name, all the guardians stopped and stared at her in a confused manner.

"Tickle monster brothers?" Toothiana asked.

"Prince Jocu?" Claude asked.

"Tickle realm?" Bunnymund asked, now stopping the tickling with Sasha to ask the question.

"Yes, th-they're real. We-we're friends with them," Sasha panted, trying to get her breath back.

"Ladies, are you sure about this?" North asked.

"Because we've never heard of another realm outside of ours," Bunnymund said.

"Let alone one with tickle monsters," Jack responded.

"But they are real guys. We talk to them all the time. But they did say that their realm is secret and not many know about it," Sasha said.

"Oh I'm sure I could find it!" Claude said in confidence.

"I'm not sure you could Claude. If these creatures are as secretive as the girls say, they may not want to be found by an outside source." Toothiana said.

"Which is true. Prince Jocu will only let chosen people come to his realm or he will come when we need him." Rachel said.

By now, all of the guardians were very interested. Were these beings real? If so, they wanted to meet them.

"Well, if they are real, can you summon them now?" Jack asked curiously. Both girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Jocu, Jest, Jape, Blithe, Jovi, Amio and Vivo!" They both yelled at the same time. In the blink of an eye, all the guardians let out gasps and small shouts of shock as all SEVEN tickle monster brothers were standing in the room. They were handsome and strong looking beings. They were not at all shocked by the guardians; in reality, Jocu and his brothers knew about all the realms in existence even though many did not know the tickle monsters existed.

"You called?" Jocu smiled, now walking forward and letting the girls run and embrace him.

"Yes! Perfect timing Jocu!" Sasha smiled, now hugging him more.

"I see you've brought some interesting friends with you this time!" said Hocu, seeing the surprised looks of the guardians.

"So you're the guardians!" Vivo chirped. "It's an honor to finally meet you!"

Jack spotted Amio peeking behind Jocu. "T-They're not gonna hurt us, are they?" he asked nervously.

"What?! Of course not, little furry one!" North said. He picked up the shy little monster and put him on his shoulders and tickled his toes.

"AAH! Ahahahahahahaha!" Amio laughed.

"Hey! No one tickles our little brother!" Jocu chuckled as he playfully pounced and tickle-tackled North.

Before anyone knew it, the Guardians and Tickle monsters got down in an all-out tickle fight.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vivo laughed as Toothiana tickled his tummy.

"Coochy, coochy, coo!" Toothiana cooed until she stopped and started laughing. Jovi was tickling her sides.

Bunnymond tried to get away but Blithe turned his tail into a feather rope and tied up his feet! Then he tickled the rabbit's feet without mercy.

Jack was flailing around in laughter because Jape shrunk down and slipped into Jack's hoodie and tickling his torso.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

There was laughter filling the entire castle. Rachel, Sasha, and Sandman managed to slip away and watch from the doorway.

"Well, that's one way to make a first impression." said Rachel.

"I'll say." Sasha said.

Sandy nodded in agreement.

"EEEEEE!" Rachel and Sasha squealed when they felt something soft and feathery run up their legs. They turned and there were Jocu's Tickle Knights armed with feather swords!

"AAAIIEEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Now Rachel and Sasha were under ticklish torment by the knights.

After a short while, everyone was exhausted and the tickling stopped.

The Tickle monsters, guardians, and girls were worn out.

Sasha sighed and stretched her arms out. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm bushed!"

"I'm with you, Sheila." Bunnymund said, ruffling Sasha's hair.

Sasha blushed as the sly bunny gave her a wink and a nudge.

"Gettin' fresh with her, Kangaroo?" Jack smirked.

Bunnymund shot a glare through Jack. "Don't call me that, ya frost-bitten brat!"

"Break it up, you two." Rachel said. "But yeah, I propose we call it a night."

Jocu smiled. "We might have a few dozen spare bedrooms in the castle!"

"Yeah! Sleepover!" Amio cheered as Toothiana held him in her arms.

"YEAAAAAAAH!" Everyone happily agreed.

* * *

 **I AM BACK BABY! And better than ever! I have A LOT of catching up to do, but I'm happy to be back in the swing of stories! :D**


End file.
